While the subject matter of this application was motivated in addressing certain of the objectives stated below, it is in no way so limited. The disclosure is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Shoulder slings or straps have been used for many years in many different applications and until now, neither the technology nor the comfort/fatigue issues have really changed or improved in some time. Typically in order to provide the required strength and durability, the prior art slings provide durable but inflexible straps of different configurations and with different degrees of padding over the strap. Over time the prior art slings become uncomfortable, causes shoulder pain, excess sweating and/or other shoulder related issues.
Additionally, the prior art slings or straps have not heretofore been configured to result in as high a degree of comfort, control and/or functionality. Most of the prior art slings or straps do not specifically provide for the user to optimally place and easily maintain the sling and the rifle or other implement being carried. Some of the prior art slings or straps include one adjustment location which never seems to maintain the sling at the optimal length to position the rifle or other implement in an optimally comfortable position on the shoulder of the user.
It is therefore an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a sling which is readily adjustable including while the shoulder portion of the sling is still on the user's shoulder. This invention uses a strap system that includes an adjustment system, as well as a handle, which makes achieving the optimal position of the sling (and rifle or implement) on the user shoulder at any given time, quicker and easier.
It is also an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a handle or grip which is adjustably mounted on the strap so that the user has a place to hang on to the sling and to aid in comfortably positioning and controlling the rifle (or other implement) and sling positioning. This invention has the advantage of having a handle (preferably a rubber or polymer) which is slidably mounted over and around the strap combined with a cam lock buckle so the handle can be slid to and fixed in various positions to make the user of the sling more comfortable and in better control of the rifle for example.
In the embodiment of this sling system in which the sling is utilized for carrying rifles, the slings must generally be able to connect to a rifle stud which may be on a swivel, and said rifle stud normally includes a pin aperture. The typical prior art sling or strap utilizes a buckle type arrangement connected at one end to the sling and at the other end to a coupling. The coupling typically includes a pin which is inserted through the pin aperture in the swivel or stud on the rifle and thereafter screwed into a second component of the coupling. It can be unnecessarily inconvenient or difficult to insert the typical screw type pin through the pin aperture in the swivel connection of the rifle and then screw it into the coupling.
It is therefore an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide an improved sling coupler for use in attaching slings to rifles and other implements which include a pin aperture. An aspect of some embodiments of this invention utilizes a quick attachment and quick release configuration which allows the sling to easily and quickly be attached and detached from the rifle or other implement.
While the invention was motivated in addressing some objectives, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents. Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.